By My Side
by TheLivingMyth
Summary: When you find that special person in your life, and you whole heartedly 'know' they're the one you've been waiting for. Just how far would you go to protect that person? How 'long' would you wait to be with that person! I would do anything, no matter the cost, no matter the place, no matter the pain. And when I do, I would never let that person go. (One Shot, Satoru x Kayo, SaYo)
**Hello everybody! Animelover54321 here, and this is actually my first time ever writing a one shot. So it would be great to see your comments on how this went if you don't mind. Now let's see, a few things I would like to say before getting on with the story.**

 **Erased, or if you'd like to pronounce it in it's japanese name, Boku Dake ga Inai Machi, is actually the BEST anime I've watched so far. However, I sort of disagree with the ending of the show.**

 **I was actually shipping Satoru and Kayo together, but sadly that didn't end up working out for reasons you people already know in the anime/manga. I actually do ship Satoru and Airi. But to me, they just don't cut it together. Hear me out on this one guy's.**

 **You see, even though Satoru has built that strong bond with Airi, it was not nearly as strong with Kayo. After all, the main objective in the canon was to save Kayo from getting killed right? Satoru has gone through so much just to save her, to see her happy, safe, but most of all to see her smile. Yeah, I know that he's done heroic incident's for Airi as well, but it just doesn't compare to what he's done for Kayo.**

 **So yeah, this is how my thoughts on how this Anime should've ended. Leave me a comment on how you think of it and maybe, MAYBE I might add one more chapter for this. Because I can guarantee I can probably come up with something else.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!  
**

 **P.S, Sayo rules all pairings!**

* * *

 **(Take's place right after the incident when Yashiro tries to drown Satoru. So we're sort of like in his head.)**

Satoru had no idea what or where he was currently at right now. In fact, why the hell was he here? How did he get here? The black emptiness that surrounded him showed him no possible hints on what caused this in the first place. All he remembered was...sitting in a car.

Yeah, that's right! He was sitting in a car with some...man. And then that man attempted to drown him in the vehicle by driving into the lake in front of them. But why? An image of a girl with a red coat and a scarf flashed through his eyes

Now he remembered! He was protecting that girl! No...he was preventing murders from happening! So then why the hell is he here?!

...Is he dead? Is he really dead, and that all of this empty darkness around him was the afterlife that had no end to it! No! He can't be dead.

An image of that red coat girl flashed through his eyes once more. But it was stronger this time, more clear than it was before. He could see that she had short brown hair, and she was smiling with those caring eye's. Those eye's that had him pinned where he stood, well floated in this case so far. His chest had a weird but warm feeling to it as he continued to stare into her eyes.

 _"Would you kill someone for me?"_

Satoru's eyes widened as he heard her voice echo around him.

 _"Satoru, you idiot."_

All of a sudden, his mind began to flash through the countless encounters he had with this girl, how when he spoke to her in the park, when they were being circled by those two foxes, when they were celebrating their birthday, when she cried at the table from the first time she ever received a decent breakfast other than bread or buying her own breakfast.

The thought of those tears really pained him to no end, the way she wiped her eyes as her strong image collapsed. He wished he could comfort her, to hold her, to tell her that it's okay. That the worse has passed and her life will finally be filled with the happiness she deserved. But he can't, for he was now stuck in the intoxicating world of darkness, loneliness, and regret.

All of a sudden, his head was filled with unimaginable pain that had him clutching into his very skull.

 _"Satoru."_

He heard her call out, the same girl that kept flashing through his head. Who was this girl?!

"Dammit!" He yelled, eyes tightly shut as he shook in pain, fear, and confusion. "Who are you?!"

 _"Satoru!"_

Loud ringing noises shrieked around him, the noise was surely to make him go deaf if this kept up.

"Satoru!"

He shook his head, eyes widening in realization on who was calling out to him. He threw his head up before screaming her name, the name that he will never forget for the rest of his existence.

"Kayo!"

* * *

Satoru shot up from his hospital bed in shock. He felt weak and helpless for reasons he doesn't know. He looked towards the mirror that was placed near his bed, and he couldn't believe what he saw. He was now older, no longer that young child in elementary.

"What the hell." He muttered, still in disbelief on what he was witnessing right now. "How long was I asleep?"

He turned his gaze over to the window, but to his displeasure he found that they were closed, cutting off any source of sunlight from the room. He looked beside him to see a vase of flowers was placed next to him.

"What year is it?" He thought as he resumed searching around the room, trying to see if anyone left some sort of newspaper or something that'll inform him of the outside world. But to no avail, he was left empty handed.

He heard the door knob turn, signalling that someone was about to enter the room. His eyes glued to the door, wondering who his visitor was. Who he saw walking in was his mother, Sachiko Fujinuma, carrying a vase of flowers in her arms.

When the two laid eyes on one another, he saw that her mother stood frozen for a few seconds before letting the vase fall from her hands in disbelief. He could only smile at his mother for her clumsy act she just did.

"Hello Kaa-chan." Satoru greeted.

The two continue to stare at one another. For Satoru, he was just doing this for he was concerned on what his mother would do or say. For Sachiko however, she just didn't want this to be a dream. Please, don't let it be a dream.

"Satoru?" She softly choked.

Satoru nodded, confirming that he's heard what she said. "Yes, it's me." He replied, his smile never leaving his face.

Sachiko could only cover her mouth as tears began to build up. She wasted no time to rush towards her son and engulf him in a warm-loving hug. She was afraid that if she let go, that this would all be an illusion and he would still be in a coma.

Satoru could only reply to this by weakly wrapping his arms around his mother, accepting her love and protection once more. "Heh, it's nice to see you again Kaa-chan. But could you let go?" He asked as he slightly groaned. "I'm really weak right now, and you squishing me is not helping."

Sachiko sniffed before pulling back from her hug chuckling sheepishly at her quick actions. "How? When? Why?" She began.

"I don't know how. I just woke up a few minutes ago. As for why, well. That really is the confusing part." He spoke, answering her questions. Satoru looked towards the shut window before speaking. "Say Kaa-chan, could you open the curtains?"

"Sure." She happily replied. As she was in the middle of opening them, she heard her son speak once more.

"How long?" He asked.

Sachiko sighed as she got the curtains fully open, exposing the room to the warmth the sun was giving. "15 years." She replied. "15 years you were asleep." She gazed out the window sadly as she thought about how much time her son lost in his life.

"I see." Satoru replied. "So, how's everyone doing?"

Sachiko looked back at her son. "They're doing great." She smiled. "It's wonderful how you have loyal friends Satoru. Everybody that you knew visited as often as they can."

She then proceeded to tell them how the lives of his friends were going. How Jun, A.K.A, Yuuki has gotten married and started a happy, healthy family. How Kazu and Aya are now engaged with one another. And Misato has been doing great in her career lately, as well as Osamu. That Kenya has been studying to become a lawyer ever since the incident that happened to him, and how Hiromi is studying to become a doctor. When she spoke about Kayo, that snapped him into a concerned and curious stance.

Sachiko sighed as she sat on a chair near the bed. "Kayo is doing fine as well. When you fell into a coma, she sort of shut everyone out again. She slowly stopped eating, she rarely slept, and she...she was really sick."

Sachiko slightly dropped her head as an expression of hurt filled her up. "I remember getting a call from her grandmother, asking if I could come help her out with Kayo. I had no idea how she was doing. When I dropped by her house to see how she was hold ing up, the sight that greeted me was so, surreal." She shuddered at the memory of what she remembered. "She was so, emaciated. I thought she was going to die, that any day would be her last, and that I would lose another person I saw as a daughter to me."

"How is she now?!" Satoru spoke up, a worried expression plastered on his face. "I wanna see her!"

Sachiko raised an arm up, stopping him from ranting. "She's doing fine now." She explained. "After we some how miraculously got her to start eating and taking care of herself once more, she's been working really hard to get her life together."

She stood up, walking beside the bed where the vase of flowers were. "She left this about a day or two ago." She answered. "I must say, she really cares for you Satoru. Ever since you've helped her from her troubles, she's been dropping by as much as she could. Probably even more than me, but that's only a guess."

"I see." He smiled as he stared at the vase, wondering what Kayo was doing right now.

* * *

It's been a few days since he stayed in this hospital. A day later, after he awoke from his coma, he was visited by Kenya and Hiromi. The three had a long pleasant chat with one another catching up with their lives. But as all things come, they soon must go. Once the two left, he had grown determined to get back outside into the world that spun on, even with his absence in it. Everyday, he worked hard to get his muscles and limbs working on how they used to be when he was young, he even caught a child that seem to admire him for his determination to get healthy. Her name was Kumi.

The day's went on the same as usual for the last few days, he woke up, got checked up, eat, use the bathroom, go train his body, get more check ups, speak to family or friends if they drop by, rinse, sleep, and repeat. Yup, pretty boring after awhile huh? But no, today was different, he sat in his wheelchair as he was still a bit sweaty on his workout. Outside was rather dark since the heavy clouds above blocked the sun from reaching the surface of the earth, but surprisingly it wasn't raining.

He gazed out the window in boredom, wondering what everyone was doing, how was he going to fit back in society, and what will he do when that happens. A faint sound of foot steps reached his ear, but he paid no attention to the source of sound, or even bothered to look on who it was. The tapping sound of foot steps ended behind him.

"Satoru."

Satoru's eyes widen at the sound he heard. That voice, why does it seems so familiar? He slowly turned his head to greet the person who spoke his name. The person he saw, made tears fill his eyes before they slowly spilled.

He gulped. "Hinazuki?"

He gazed upon her adult figure, no longer in the small tiny body they last saw each other in. Her face still bared some similarity's to her younger self, but other than that, he can assure himself that she has grown into a fine, strong, beautiful woman. Outside the window, the sunlight that was absent slowly burst through the thick dark clouds as it shined upon the two, then it began to light up the entire city.

Kayo smiled, an expression of happiness, and joy filled her as she couldn't believe that this was real. When she received a call from Sachiko explaining on how Satoru has finally woken up from his coma, she dropped all she was doing and rushed back to the hospital. She wished she could've been here sooner, but she was a long distance away from home. So it would take a while until she's returned.

A few tears escaped her eyes as she began to sniff. "It's really - It's really true." She brought her arms up to wipe her eyes with her wrist as the tears continued to fall.

Satoru smiled, the tears that left his eyes already dried out when he brought himself under control. "Hey, don't cry." He spoke, wheeling his chair over to Kayo who was still wiping her eyes. "I don't like to see you cry." He reached up to help wipe her tears off her beautiful face.

When he succeeded on getting her to stop, he noticed that she began to chuckle softly.

Satoru raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What's so funny?"

Kayo sighed as she brushed a piece of her hair over her ear. "It's nothing." She smiled. "I'm just so happy to see you again."

Satoru nodded, showing that he felt the same way. "I feel the same way. But it's fine now."

"No it's not!" She slightly raised her voice. "When you fell into a coma, I didn't know what to do, where to go, or who I was anymore." She rubbed her arm before continuing. "It didn't feel right to just...leave you in that state and just go on living in this world without you! It didn't feel right at all!"

Satoru could only sit there, not knowing how to respond to something like that. "Kayo." He softly muttered. Not really caring that he's called her by her first name.

Kayo crossed her arms, her head dropped allowing her hair to shadow her eyes. "You were everything to me." She began. "Without you, I don't know where I would've been. Everything you did, all the dangerous situations you put yourself in just to see me safe. I never thought anyone would ever do that for me. I never felt any feeling of happiness when I was little, but then you came in my life and showed me it. You never. Never! Asked for anything back from me."

Satoru noticed that she began to tear up again, but he couldn't bring himself to do anything. He knew that she needed to vent out her feelings that she kept bottled up. So he hesitantly sat there in silence and allowed her to continue.

"When I was told that you fell into a coma, I didn't believe it at first. But when I saw you laying down on that bed, not responding to anything I say, or anything that touches you, I - I never felt so empty in my life. I cried, and hoped that any second you would open your eyes and smile while saying, 'Just kidding, it was all a prank. You'd know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you', but that never came. At that moment, I lost all hope of reaching out to you. I lost the will to live, to keep on going. So I locked myself in my room, never coming out for anything, not to eat or drink, nor use the bathroom. I got very little sleep from one to two hours. I never thought that I would end up becoming like that."

Satoru dropped his head in guilt. He did this to her, he made her feel empty, and nearly killed herself through starvation. He promised that he would keep her safe and healthy, but this is what he did to her.

"What kept you going?" He softly spoke.

Kayo smiled as she faced Satoru with a new expression filling her eyes. "One night, I fell asleep crying for like the hundredth time. But I had a dream, or a vision." She scratched her head. "I'm not entirely sure what it was. But in my dream you were there, smiling at me. Memory's of you and I flashed through my eyes, how you spoke to me in the park when I was alone, when you stood up for me in the class for being accused for stealing, when the two foxes ran around our feet before taking off."

"Oh yeah." Satoru smiled. "That was the moment when I showed you the Christmas Tree."

"In the middle of February, you idiot." She replied, the two chuckled at the memory shared between each other. She smiled as she gazed out the window before continuing her explanation.

"After those memory's of us faded, and I was once again standing in front of you who still kept that smile on your face, you spoke to me saying, 'Don't give up, he'll come around, you just have to be patient'."

Satoru raised an eyebrow. "So you were talking to a dream version of me. You're a serious stalker for having me in there."

"Shut up!" She replied as she playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"Ow." Satoru mumbled.

"But that's not the point here." She continued once more. "Ever since that day, my view on you became more clear than I ever thought of before. I've always wanted to thank you for the moments we shared with one another, for being my friend when no one else wouldn't."

She made her way towards Satoru, stopping right in front of him as she gazed down upon his sitting figure on the movable chair.

"You were there for me, throughout all of these years, you were still there."

Satoru closed his eyes for a few seconds, a smile slowly crept upon his face before he stared back at Kayo.

"Kayo, ever since I first met you, you were the only person who I could relate to the most. When I looked into your eyes, I saw myself in you. I saw how unique you were, and I - I really like that part about you." He smiled.

Kayo felt her face begin to flush and looked away to try and conceal it. "Idiot." She spoke. "Why would you say that?"

Satoru chuckled as he thought to himself. "I never would lie to you Kayo. You're the soul reason why I was able to keep going." He never realized that his thoughts came through his mouth as well. He noticed that Kayo tensed up, and he knew at that moment he just spoke while thinking.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" He spoke, all while presenting an expression of shock and embarrassment.

Kayo's blush intensified as she began to stutter, her words coming out all gibberish for she was still processing the words Satoru spoke. "You're such an idiot!" She yelled, causing everyone in the room to stop and stare at the two.

Satoru chuckled nervously as he noticed that they were now the center of attention. "Hehe, nothing to see here guys. Carry on." As soon as he saw everyone shrugged and proceeded to continue their daily routine's, he looked back at Kayo with a deadpanned expression. "Could you be a bit more - Oh I don't know, LOUDER?!"

Kayo huffed as she turned around. "It's your fault for being such a smooth talker." She spoke. "Even after 15 years, you could still make me feel weak to my legs with a few words."

"But it's the truth." He replied, getting her to face him again with interested eyes on what he wanted to say. "You're a very special person to me Kayo. When I saw how you've been treated, those bruises I saw on your body. I couldn't help but want to be with you as much as I possibly could, to make sure that you were alright and safe." He smiled. "And I did it, I got you free from the danger that surrounded you. Yet, I couldn't help but miss you."

Satoru sighed as he wheeled himself over to the window before gazing out. "Every day I wake up, I always get excited to just go and see you again. But when I remembered that you were gone, I just, it felt like I wasn't even alive. That whatever was apart of me, went with you. That's when I realized what that feeling was, what I've always felt yet, didn't know how to express myself." He turned around to face her, fear and doubt filling him for the next choice of words he was going to say.

"Kayo, I - I think, no, I know! I'm in lo-" He never got to finish his sentence, for all of a sudden he felt a pair of small, delicate hands cup his face before a pair of lips smashed against his.

Satoru froze at the sudden contact, but he slowly relaxed himself before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her close. The small loving kiss soon deepened as they both passionately loved each other. After awhile, the two pulled away blushing and panting.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time." Kayo spoke, a satisfied and relieved smile on her face. "I was so afraid that you didn't feel the same way."

Satoru chuckled at her response, before he or Kayo could reply, they heard some clapping and cheering coming behind them. They turned their heads, and to their surprise and embarrassment, they saw that everyone they ever knew or got in a good relationship with was there.

Kenya smiled as he walked up to them, followed by everyone else who gathered around the two. "It's about time you two got together." He spoke.

Hiromi nudged Kenya on his gut, getting him to flinch slightly. "What can we say, Satoru got's guts." He smiled, getting him and a few others to chuckle.

Kazu went up and patted Satoru on the back. "Wait to go man, you snatched yourself a real beauty."

"Ahem" The noise came from Aya as she glared at Kazu who rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh come on Aya, you know that you're the only thing that catches my eyes." Kazu replied with a loving smile.

Aya chuckled at his response before turning to the two. "Congratulations you two, you will make a really cute couple."

Osamu came up next, shortly followed by Misato. "You guy's are awesome." He spoke. "I'm so glad that you got together."

Misato nodded in agreement. "What four eyes said." She spoke, pointing at Osamu with her thumb causing him to pout in annoyance on her nick name.

Jun walked up to Satoru, followed by his wife and children. He grabbed Satoru's hand and shook it. "Congratulations on both of you. I really expected this day to happen, I just didn't think it would happen like this."

His wife nodded. "You two really do make the perfect couple."

When the family backed away, Sachiko walked up to the two, a joyful smile on her face as she teared up at the sight. But she managed to hold it down. "I'm so happy for you two."

Satoru smiled as he looked at Kayo. "What can I say, I wouldn't be anywhere without her."

Sachiko nodded, she reached her hand out and grabbed Satoru's left hand with one of her free hands, and Kayo's right with the other. She then brought them close to each others, allowing the two's fingers to entwine with one another. "I never thought I'd see the day when my little Satoru finally grew up." She spoke. slightly embarrassing her son. "But I'm glad that she got together with a fine and strong woman like you Kayo."

Kayo smiled as she nodded. "Thank you Fujinuma-san."

Sachiko shook her head. "No, no Kayo, call me Kaa-chan from now on, ok?"

Kayo nodded in acceptance. "Of course, Kaa-chan."

"Good." She looked at the two. "I want you two to live as happy as one person can achieve in this world, all by doing it together." She then leaned into Kayo's ear before whispering. "Make sure to give me lot's of grandchildren."

When she pulled away, Kayo blushed massively at the thought of it. This blush didn't go unnoticed by Satoru.

"Oi Kayo, are you okay?" The next thing he knew was being yelled at.

"Shut up you idiot!" She yelled, his voice didn't help her calm down one bit.

Satoru raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What did I do?" He thought.

* * *

A few hours have passed since the event that took place in the hospital, Satoru was currently seen dangling off the roof of the hospital, still on his wheelchair. It turned out that he had informed his friends that the person who did this to him was still alive, and was most likely lurking around him. After a tense discussion on the issue, they have reluctantly came to an agreement to allow Satoru to personally expose the culprits real self on his own. Kayo didn't like the idea, for she didn't want her lover to get killed a few hours after they got together, but she allowed him to do it for she believed in him.

So now, here he was. Dangling off a cliff while his elementary school teacher, Gaku Yashiro held on the wheel of his chair as he struggled to keep Satoru from falling. After a few words were exchanged with one another, Yashiro suddenly smiled and let Satoru go, allowing him to fall to his 'suppose' death. Yashiro stood up, arms stretched out as he prepared to do suicide after killing Satoru. However, to his shock when he gazed to the ground, he saw that Satoru was completely fine as he landed in a soft, comfy, giant round looking stretcher of some sorts that was being held by Satoru's friends as they glared up on him.

Satoru smirked as he winked at Yashiro. "Got ya." He thought.

Yashiro expressed a face of shock, that soon turned into a chuckle as he thought to himself. "Well played Satoru, well played indeed."

A few minutes have passed since the attempted murder on the hospital roof. The police wasted no time to subdue Yashiro, they escorted him to a police car to be locked up for attempted murder, not only for Satoru, but for the many others he tried to kill back then.

Satoru gazed at Yashiro, who didn't even bother to give him a glance before he was stuffed in the back seat of the police car. Suddenly he felt a hand place itself upon his shoulder. He turned his gaze to meet his mother as she smiled down upon him.

"So Satoru." She spoke. "What're you going to do now?"

Satoru turned his head to meet Kayo, who now stood next to him. He smiled as he took her hand. "I got a few ideas." He spoke with a smile

* * *

A few years has passed since the incident at the hospital. The setting now took place at night, on a snowy mountain in the middle of February. Two figures can be seen walking upon the snow, one male, another female. The snow crunched beneath their feet from every step they took.

"Where are you taking me Satoru?" The woman spoke, sounding rather curious on what her lover could possibly want for her to come with him.

"Patients Kayo, it's just a little further." Satoru replied.

Kayo only nodded in acceptance before she continued on. A few minutes have passed, Satoru came into a stop causing Kayo to run into him.

"Ow." Kayo stepped back, rubbing her head. "Why did you sto-"

Satoru placed an arm over her mouth. "Shh." He spoke before pointing ahead of him with an excited smile. "Look!"

Kayo looked over Satoru's shoulder, her eye's widened on what she saw. Two Red Foxes came running from the opposite direction, when they reached the two they proceeded to run around the two's feet.

"Are they." Kayo spoke, a voice filled with awe and excitement.

"I don't know." Satoru replied as he continued to watch the two Foxes run around them. "I never expected to see this."

When the two Foxes had enough, they ran away from the two into the dark cold night, leaving nothing but their tiny foot prints behind. Kayo suddenly realized something, where they were actually at right now.

"Wait a minute, are we-" She didn't get to finish when Satoru grabbed her hand and pulled her with him.

"Come on." He spoke. "We're not far."

After a few more minutes of walking, the two finally arrived at their destination, and to Kayo's happiness, they now stood in front of that same tree that they saw when they were 11 years old.

"Wow." She spoke in awe as she gazed upon the giant tree. "Even after this long, it still looks as beautiful as before." She walked up to the tree before placing her hand on the cold, frozen bark. "Is this what you wanted to show me again?"

No answer came. She turned her head in confusion onto why Satoru hasn't answered her question. What she saw was him smiling at her, it seemed like he was in his own world right now "Satoru?" She spoke.

Satoru blinked, coming back to his senses. "You know Kayo, ever since we got together, I couldn't really stop myself thinking on what you were doing for pretty much almost the entire day." He walked up next to her as he gazed upon the frozen branches. "And that had me thinking on the moments we spent together. After the amazing adventure you and I went through together, I've finally decided."

Kayo raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Decided on what?"

What he did next really got her attention on him, and him alone. He took her hand before kneeling onto his right leg. "Kayo, as you already know, I loved you as long as the day we first met. We both surprisingly haven't been through anything that made us hate each other. And I can not guarantee that it would go on like that forever. But if you would go through it all with me to the very last breath we both let out into this world, you would make me the happiest man that could walk upon this galaxy."

He reached into his pocket to pull out a small red box, he then proceeded to open it, exposing a beautiful shiny ring. Satoru gulped before thinking. "Here we go." With one final breath he spoke directly into her.

"Hinazuki Kayo, will you marry me?"

Kayo smiled, a few tears escaping her eyes as she stared at Satoru. After a few seconds she threw herself upon Satoru. "Of course I would you idiot!" She practically yelled.

Satoru stumbled back a bit before smiling in joy. He picked her up by the waist before swinging her around as happily as one could be. When he set her down, he stared into her eyes before kissing her, making her kiss him back with the same amount of love he gave her, which was everything.

When they pulled away from one another, she gazed on the ring that he placed on her finger with a warm smile. As the two hugged once more, Kayo looked over Satoru's shoulder to gaze upon the lights of the town that shined at the bottom of the mountain.

 _"The town without me" , by Hinazuki Kayo. When I get bigger, big enough to go somewhere by myself, I want to go to a land that's far away. I want to go to a faraway island.. I want to go to an island that has no people. I want to go to an island that has no pain or sadness. On that island, I can climb a tree when I want to climb a tree, swim in the sea when I want to swim, and sleep when I want to sleep. When I think about the town without me, I feel a sense of relief. I want to go far, far away. But I wouldn't do any of that without Satoru by my side._

* * *

 **The End**

 **Ahh, once again, tell me what your thoughts on this was. And if I feel like it, I might do a short epilogue on what happens with the our two most favorited characters in Erased.**

 **Thank you guy's so much for reading, it was fun writing this, and as always!**

 **I'll see you guys, when I see you guys.**

 **Peace!**


End file.
